Princesa agridulce
by Minako Dark
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra con su amada princesa. Sin embargo, la princesa resulta ser un príncipe arrogante y sádico.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSasu**

**Princesa agridulce**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Prólogo**

Sasuke tenía un objetivo en mente, un deseo caprichoso: ese era hacer feliz a la princesa del reino en el que vivía. Sin embargo, él sabía que no todo era fácil. No, hacía todo lo posible para que al menos, pudiera ver a la princesa a distancia. Él con tan solo ver el cabello brillante de la princesa, se sentía satisfecho e imaginaba que debía ser suave al tacto.

Un día, a su pequeña y modesta casa, llegó una carta de su majestad, el rey del país del fuego. Su sorpresa no se dejó esperar, y ansioso escribió la respuesta. ¿Para qué lo querían ver? ¿La princesa estaría allí, con una de sus sonrisas cristalinas? Esas y mil más, eran las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente.

Partió directo al castillo, con ayuda de su fiel corcel _Kirin. _No podía esperar más, ver a la princesa cerca de él era su sueño, su dicha. Atravesó los pinos altos y verdes, que se erguían orgullosos. No le importó pasar algo de frió, con el solo recuerdo de la princesa bastaba para que este se dispersase, como si se tratara de la misma niebla.

Se encontraba al frente de dos guardias, vestidos con armadura de caballero; y armados con una espada reluciente, pero filosa.

Sasuke carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Disculpe, vengo a hacer una visita al rey Minato, ya que me entregaron este escrito y… —dijo Sasuke a medio terminar, pues la voz autoritaria del guardia lo interrumpió.

—Sí, pase, señor Uchiha.

—Gracias.

El castillo era mejor por dentro, era como en sus sueños. El mármol del piso era tan fino que no le importaría dormir ahí. Las largas cortinas de terciopelo eran exquisitas, deseaba acariciarlas ahí mismo. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con un candelabro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, hermosas. Después de todo, quienes de vivían en ese castillo eran de sangre real, las personas más poderosas del país.

Los guardias lo guiaban por los largos pasillos hechos de mármol. Algunas criadas cuchicheaban por lo bajo acerca de el invitado de su majestad.

—¿Quién es él?

—No lo sé, pero es muy guapo, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

Sasuke hacía oídos sordos, realmente no le importaba la opinión de esas mujeres, solo le importaba la opinión de su amada. Mientras caminaba, sentía la emoción recorrer sus venas. Y no podía evitar cuestionarse algunas cosas. ¿Qué querrían de él?, era lo principal. Porque era cierto, solo era un señor de tierras modestas, sin ningún título de gran valor que presumir. Suspiró un poco, no debía subestimarse.

Ante sus ojos, las gigantes puertas se abrieron de par en par. En la habitación de enorme tamaño, hasta el fondo y en el centro: el rey Minato descansaba en su trono, altivo y arrogante, como debía ser. ¿Él era el padre de la princesa?, tenía un aspecto serio, digno de un rey. Siempre lo admiró desde abajo y ahora estaba delante de él. De inmediato, que alguien lo despertara de ese placentero sueño.

—Lo hemos traído, su majestad.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, viendo con orgullo como se reverenciaban y lo miraban con algo de temor, así debía ser. Sasuke por su parte, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó a él y bajó la cabeza.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo. Levántate y mírame a los ojos; te he pedido que vinieras por un asunto de suma importancia y sé que eres capaz de lograrlo.

—¿De qué trata, su majestad?

—Es sobre la princesa, mi hija. Ella necesita desposarse, se que aún es joven y apenas va a cumplir los dieciocho años; y también sé que tú eres el hombre que ella necesita a su lado. Lo que estoy diciendo es que, creo que es conveniente que te cases con la princesa, se que la harás feliz.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Casarse con la princesa? Definitivamente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Nadie lo había preparado para esas palabras, nadie. Podía desmayarse allí mismo, pero quería dar su respuesta antes de eso.

—No se equivoca, su majestad. Acepto casarme con la princesa.

Sasuke no pudo ver la mirada siniestra que el rey había dibujado en su perfilada cara, demasiado ensimismado con la propuesta de hace pocos minutos.

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a su prometida, que pocas semanas antes no había podido admirar y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de ella. Se sentía ahogado de la pura emoción. Por fin después de tantos años su sueño se había hecho realidad, casarse con ella, su amada. Si se trataba de ella, no le importaba ser un romántico, por ella todo. Así había prometido cuando apenas era un niño, hacerla feliz y hacer feliz al pueblo.

Entonces, la esbelta figura inundo sus ojos negros. Ahí, con ese vestido encantadoramente blanco, y su cara que deseaba admirar, cubierta por el inoportuno velo y del brazo de su majestad, la princesa caminaba grácilmente.

Aunque…

Cuando la vio allí, tan orgullosa de lo que pronto ocurriría, tan segura de sí misma, se sintió algo inferior.

—Puede besar a la novia— recitó el encargado de la iglesia después de algunas palabras.

Una sensación de mariposas en el estómago lo atacó sin piedad. Esos labios tan carnosos y experimentados se movían sobre los suyos. Estaba impactado por la pasión que le demostraba la princesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSasu**

**Princesa agridulce**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Capítulo 1: Carroza de calabaza podrida.**

Desde ese día en el que Sasuke dio el tan ansiado _acepto_, su cuerpo sentía pánico al despertar. En su interior se formaba un nudo terco que no quería desvanecerse. No sabía lo que en realidad pasaba. Debía ser una broma del destino. Nada tenía coherencia, nada.

Intentó levantarse de la enorme cama, pero ese brazo fuerte cruzado a su cuerpo no lo permitía. Gruñó fuertemente. ¿Qué importaba despertar a la _princesa_? Esos sentimientos de adoración que sentía por _ella,_ o más bien él, se habían ido por el desagüe junto con lo que había ingerido en su boda. Sintió nauseas de solo recordar.

Con sus brazos intentaba apartar ese demoniaco brazo, pero no podía, y estaba seguro que tampoco podría si su brazo estuviera plagado de esteroides. Simplemente la princesa de nombre Naruto, era mucho más fuerte que él, para su desgracia y orgullo.

Esa habitación en donde hace un mes "vivía", era realmente de la realeza. Pero no era de su total agrado. La tela que cubría la cama era de terciopelo, pero aún así la sentía fría. Los almohadones eran plumosos, pero vacios y no apaciguaban su incomodidad. Los muebles hechos con madera de roble, tallados con las más privilegiadas manos, los sentía huecos.

—Vamos, querida esposa, levántate. No querrás hacer enojar a tu adorado marido —siseó demencialmente enojado.

Y tomando el valor y fuerza suficiente, apartó de un tirón el brazo.

—Deja de moverte, plebeyo. ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

Oh, esa dulce voz era la que menos quería escuchar.

—Pues ya no lo estás. Ahora levántate. Acuérdate del paseo que me prometiste, Naruto.

—Yo nunca prometí nada, creo que estas demente.

—Pero que sorpresa —fingió asombro, y se llevo una mano al pecho—, yo también lo creo. ¡Desde que llegué aquí!

—No es mi culpa que te haya decepcionado, cielo. Ya sabes lo que dicen: el matrimonio es una puerta al cielo o al infierno. En tu caso yo diría que al cielo —repuso Naruto.

—Me engañaron cruelmente, tu padre y tú —continuó Sasuke.

Naruto bufó exasperado.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas de repetir siempre la misma estupidez? Me molesta tu actitud tan negativa.

Sasuke se contuvo de golpear a su _esposa_. No quería parecer un esposo golpeador de mujeres indefensas y dulces.

—Actitud negativa, sí claro. No molestes y ponte tú… tu vestido.

Naruto rio.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Es que lo haces ver tan divertido, cielo.

—…

….

Naruto se veía tan gracioso con su vestido rosa pálido. Sasuke debía aguantarse la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha. Veía ese corto y alborotado cabello rubio adornado con esa ridícula diadema, y la risa venía más fuerte. Naruto por su parte, veía el paisaje con desgano, con las piernas separadas y la mano en su barbilla, y una expresión indiferente.

—Compórtate, Sasuke.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Eres una especie de mujer, ¿no? —Naruto asintió algo indeciso— Entonces, ¿no deberías comportarte como una?

—Tú no me das órdenes.

—¡No estoy ordenándote nada! Es solo que con esa postura no te ves nada femenina —repuso Sasuke hastiado.

—¿Femenina? De acuerdo, ahora si me has hecho reír.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo ver tu apariencia —carraspeó— masculina? Lo que trato de decir es: ¿por qué todos piensan que eres una mujer, excepto yo?

—Ya te lo había dicho un millón de veces. Es por culpa de la maldición de una estúpida anciana desquiciada. Y ahora me tengo que joder contigo a mi lado, amorcito. Claro, a menos que quieras ayudarme a destruir esta maldición. Tú decides.

—Con anciana te refieres a hada, ¿no?

—La mierda que sea.

—Está bien, te ayudo. Porque sé que no me queda otra opción. ¡Que grandísima estupidez!

—¿Te parece estúpido que todos crean que soy una mujer?, ¿pensando que soy "una" inútil y "sumisa"?

—Sigue siendo estúpido.

—Tú eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que soy un hombre? ¿Eres ciego o qué? Investigué acerca de tu familia, todos gozan de una buena vista. Entonces llego a la conclusión de que tú eres un hijo bastardo.

-…

—Eso creí.

El repentino movimiento brusco de la carroza, provocó que Sasuke cayera encima de Naruto, y éste se golpeara con el cristal. Pero eso no era todo, el relincho de los caballos retumbó en sus oídos, atemorizante. Si los animales estaban en peligro, entonces Naruto y Sasuke también.

—Oh, Jesús —susurró Sasuke impactado, por un momento el corazón casi se le salía por la garganta. Se alejó rápidamente de Naruto, temeroso. El incesante tambaleo de la carroza agrandaba su terror de manera rauda.

Naruto desenvainó la espada del cinturón de Sasuke. Los ojos llameantes de Naruto hacían sentir a Sasuke a salvo. Pero un sentimiento que no supo definir se apoderó de él. De inmediato se lo hizo saber a Naruto.

—Espera Naruto, yo debería salir y cargarme a esos… criminales. Debo protegerte.

—¿Tú? Por favor, estás temblando del miedo.

—No es cierto, es solo que tengo… frío, ¡sí, eso! Tengo frío.

Alguien forzaba la pequeña puerta. Naruto se adelantó a Sasuke y se ubicó delante de él, en modo de protección. La puerta se abrió y se pudo apreciar al atacante que cargaba consigo un cuchillo. Sus ojos y movimientos torpes lo delataban, estaba borracho.

—Pero miren con quién me he encontrado, ¡si es la princesa! ¿Oh? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado— Que bajo ha caído este hombre, ser protegido por una dama es una vergüenza.

—Que bajo has caído tú al intimidarme. ¿Qué castigo te otorgaré?— dijo alto el rubio, mostrando una sonrisa fiera. En un rápido movimiento que ni Sasuke pudo ver, lo embistió de lleno con esa filosa espada cerca del corazón. Cerca, muy cerca. La sangre emanaba de ese cuerpo, sin pausa, sin un percance.

«Dios santo» Pensó Sasuke nervioso viendo la espalda de Naruto.

El rubio salió del carruaje, mientras le decía a Sasuke "tú quédate aquí". El joven veinteañero sabía a la perfección lo que ocurriría a continuación. Los gritos de terror y la carne ser cortada por el acero lo hacían sentirse enfermo. Los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, paseándose. No sabía qué hacer realmente.

«Las princesas no deben ser así… aunque él no es ninguna, de todos modos… »

Sasuke se asomó por la puerta, entonces vio algo que lo dejó petrificado, sin habla: Todo el vestido de Naruto cubierto de ese líquido espeso rojo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el vómito que amenazaba con salir. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas, sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba. La frecuencia de su respiración aumentó.

—¿Estás bien, gatito asustadizo?

Nunca imaginó que esa voz cargada de burla saliera de los labios de Naruto, no en una situación como esa; cómo si eso fuera el pan de cada día. Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Impresionado?

—¡Cállate!... no quiero ayudarte… no quiero estar cerca de ti —chasqueó la lengua—. ¡El solo verte me repudia!— gritó.

—No puedes marcharte así como así, eres mi esposo. ¡Te cortaré los pies! Tonto malagradecido, aún cuando te protejo te largas, ¡imbécil!

—¡Eres imposible! —gritó fuera de si. Con su mano derecha se sacó el anillo de matrimonio que permanecía en el dedo anular y lo arrojó en dirección de Naruto, provocando que el pequeño y circular objeto golpeara la cara del rubio.

—¡Ojalá que te devoren los osos!

La seña obscena que Sasuke le hizo a Naruto habló por sí sola.

No miró hacia atrás, no quería ver la cara enfurecida de su ahora ex esposo/a. Se adentró al bosque, consciente de que podría pasar un peligro allí. O como dijo Naruto, que lo devoraran los osos. ¿Qué importaba? Si algo caracterizaba a Sasuke, ese era su terco orgullo.

«_Sinceramente, no sé por qué lo dejé. Quizá estaba cansado de toda esa mierda travesti que me atosigaba día a día. Me excuse con eso y… pues ahí están las consecuencias. Además, él no es ninguna princesa a la que tenga que hacer feliz. Sencillamente, él es un idiota que no es digno de mi adoración_»

El cielo se oscurecía como el terror en su corazón. Caminaba indeciso hacia una dirección desconocida, con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar mágico, lleno de animalitos gentiles y un lago cristalino. Lleno de paz. ¿A quién engañaba? A cualquier ruido por más insignificante que oía, se asustaba. Frotó sus manos rápidamente, sus manos un poco más calientes lo aliviaron un poco. Para distraerse un poco y no pensar más en el peligro que lo acechaba, jugaba con el vapor que salía de su boca, simulando que estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Si alguien lo viera pensaría que él era un tonto.

Pasó por un arbusto en movimiento, se asustó inevitablemente. Quería moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo se había paralizado. Sudó la gota gorda, ¿una serpiente?, ¿un oso? Imposible, era un pequeño conejo marrón. Suspiró aliviado. A lo lejos vislumbró un pino con un hueco; se dirigió allá. Una vez allí, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el césped y las ramitas.

Abrazo sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, tiritando.

El cielo estaba teñido de un pesado gris, y las nubes se amontonaban buscando protección entre ellas.

Llovía. Si tenía frío, ahora lo tenía más.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué vengan unos osos sanguinarios? ¿Unos pumas ninja?

Un movimiento que no era de él lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Movió su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que fuera otro conejo juguetón.

—Sr. Conejo, salga de allí inmediatamente, no es bueno asustar a los invitados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó— Digo, ¡vete de aquí! Estas interrumpiendo la charla.

—Levántate, das lástima —dijo mientras de un tirón levantaba a Sasuke.

—No quiero. ¿Sabes?, he hecho buenos amigos, no te necesitamos, ¡largo!

—¿Qué amigos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sin creer ninguna palabra— De todos modos te llevaré al carruaje, he estado esperándote por más de tres horas.

—El señor conejo dice que no eres bienvenido. ¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora!

—Dios santo, el frío ya te afectó —en un movimiento ágil, se llevó a Sasuke al hombro, como un saco de papas.

Sasuke pataleaba y decía entre dientes "suéltame, suéltame". Mas no fue escuchado.

Miró con mayor detenimiento los pinos y los animalitos amistosos. ¿Por qué sintió miedo hace poco? Entonces; hasta entonces, el bosque templado no parecía tan terrorífico.

—Naruto… —titubeó.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves mejor con pantalones. Pero no me malinterpretes, aún te odio por engañarme —terminó su veredicto y cerró los ojos, dormitando.

Acomodó al durmiente Sasuke en el carruaje. Ahora Naruto tendría que ser el chofer; porque el otro había muerto, apuñalado por el enorme cuchillo. Su vestido rosa ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo, unos pantalones lo reemplazaron. Los cuerpos que liquidó estaban ubicados en un lugar desconocido, para que la sangre no atrajera animales carnívoros.

Miró con detenimiento la cara de Sasuke, y frunció el ceño. No le agradaba.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el anillo de oro, y se lo colocó a Sasuke.

—Yo también te odio.


End file.
